Field
The present invention relates to an electrode assembly and a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly and a rechargeable battery having an electrode tap.
Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery which may be charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery which may not be charged. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used in a portable small electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity rechargeable battery may be widely used as a power supply for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, or the like.
A high output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density has been recently developed, and the above-mentioned high output rechargeable battery is configured as the large capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series with each other so as to be used in driving the motor of an apparatus requiring large power, for example, an electric car, or the like.
In addition, one large capacity rechargeable battery includes the plurality of rechargeable batteries which are connected in series with each other, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a square shape, and the like. In addition, the rechargeable battery has an electrode assembly that performs a charging and a discharging operation, wherein the electrode assembly includes a cathode, an anode, and a separator interposed between the cathode and the anode. The electrode assembly may be formed in a structure in which a plurality of cathode plates and anode plates are stacked, or may be formed in a structure in which the cathode and the anode having a band shape are wound.
It is very important to align protruded electrode taps when the cathode, the anode, and the separator are stacked and wound, and to this end, a winding termination point and a winding start point should be accurately detected. In addition, if an interval between the electrodes is increased, charging and discharging efficiency is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.